


Swing Set

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Akira is a dumb drunk, College AU, Im tired, M/M, Yuuki is responsible adult (tm), here you go, there is implied sex but no doin the nasty in front of y'all, there's a big party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuki joins Akira at a party, not expecting his habit of getting completely hammered to have kicked in so early.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Kudos: 36





	Swing Set

Yuuki knew he shouldn’t have come to the party the second he walked through the door. It was an open invitation party, invites posted on every locker on the college campus; an excuse to put the liquor cabinets to ‘good use’ while some guy had a huge house to himself for the weekend. Yuuki was unimpressed at the number of drunk girls singing along to Whitney Houston and dancing on tables. He looked at the unknown alcohol in his paper cup, nose wrinkling at the residue in the bottom. Over all of the general chaos, he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Akira Kurusu was standing out from the crowd for three reasons:

A) He had a bright red Hawaiian print shirt (from the school trip, Yuuki assumed).

B) He was being cheered on as he drank another kid under the table

C) Akira was drop-dead gorgeous.

Yuuki slowly made his way to the table where Akira was throwing back shots like there was no tomorrow. He could smell the whiskey from the next room. The kid on the other side of the table slowly slumped down under the table. The black-haired teen howled triumphantly, suddenly on the table. Akira was incredibly drunk, but he didn’t seem like the type to pass out until he collapsed from alcohol poisoning. His red shirt slipped from one shoulder, bunching around his elbow and exposing more of his white tee.

However, drunk guys can’t walk right let alone balance on a wonky table so when Akira fell, Yuuki had almost expected it and suddenly Akira was slumped against him.

“Okay, Kurusu-kun, let’s get you some fresh air.” Yuuki murmured, placing his friend’s arm over his shoulder as they shuffled to the back door. He did his best to forget he was holding the object of his endless pining. There was a tree swing in the back yard which looked like a good place to put the drunk boy in his arms for the time being. Akira was laughing softly, face ruddy from the whiskey shots. As he slumped onto one of the swings, he looked up at Yuuki.

“Ah, Mishima. I was wondering when you would show up.” Yuuki smiled, chest hammering.

“O-Oh, really?” He stuttered, biting his tongue. Akira laughed again, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah. I was waiting for you.” At this point, he tried to sit back, only to realize that this was a swing and not a dining chair. Yuuki grabbed him, pulling him back up and sitting on the swing next to him.

“Hey, Mishima?” Akira had stopped laughing, now seemingly serious.

“Can I call you Yuuki?” Yuuki froze; hearing his name in Akira’s voice felt so foreign, but somehow right.

“I-I, um, yeah.” He said, with the eloquence of a socially inept teenager. Akira chuckled, shifting his weight on the swing so he was almost facing Yuuki. He could still hear the loudspeakers from the swing set but it slowly turned into white noise as he and the drunk teen sat together, silent. It was slightly awkward.

“Yuuki, why are you out here? With me?” Akira said softly, staring at the blue-haired boy. Yuuki’s breath hitched. The ‘with me’ had gotten him flustered, setting off butterflies in his stomach.

“O-Oh, um, b-because I... enjoy your company. Also, s-someone’s gotta look out f-for you...”

Yuuki felt heat creep up his neck, invading his cheeks. Akira cocked his head to the side like a curious bird.

“You... enjoy my company?” The blue-haired boy felt his heart sliding up and down in his chest. Akira reached out to Yuuki, placing a hand on his forehead.

“You’re all red. Do you have a fever?”

Yuuki flinched, fingers trembling. Akira laughed softly.

“You’re too cute.”

Yuuki felt himself fall apart. Dammit, this was too much. His inner screaming felt so loud to him, he was worried that the dark-haired teen would hear it. Akira’s hand traveled down to his cheek, thumb millimeters away from his lips. Yuuki thought he was going to die.

Without any warning, Akira fell, bringing Yuuki down with him. In a tangle of limbs, Yuuki somehow ended up on top of Akira. Instantaneously, he scrambled to get off of the taller boy, only to fall back onto his butt. Akira rolled over to face Yuuki, laughing. Yet again, his hand found Yuuki’s cheek, fingers burying themselves in his hair near the nape of his neck. Suddenly, his lips crashed onto his, their teeth clashing together.

The kiss tasted of smokey whiskey, short and slightly sloppy. After they pulled apart, Akira stared at Yuuki.

“I... Sorry.” The dark-haired boy looked away, face flushed. Yuuki blinked, ears burning.

“W-What for?” He, too, looked away bashfully, whispering

“I... I-I liked it.”

Akira, strangely perceptive for someone so hammered, looked up at Yuuki, propping himself up on one elbow. He gave Yuuki a devilishly charming smirk, fingertips brushing the underside of his jaw.

“Then can I do it again?” Yuuki felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Y-Yes.”

Akira woke up with a massive hangover. He blinked once, twice and realized that this was not his room. Akira was in his boxers and out of his peripheral vision, he saw where the rest of his clothes were. He looked around, realizing he was not alone. A dark blue-haired boy slept next to him. He looked down at Mishima, putting two and two together. He staggered his way into an ensuite bathroom. He splashed water into his face, smoothing his hair back from his face. A few bruises adorned his torso, confirming what he thought had happened. He smiled to himself, face heating up.

He had done it.

He had finally confessed to Yuuki.

Thank you, alcohol. He quietly made his way back to Yuuki’s futon, slipping delicately back under the sheets. He curled himself around the blue-haired boy’s slender form, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Yuuki stirred slightly, waking up groggily. His dark eyes met Akira’s, widening as he came to remember what happened the previous night.

“A-Akira! I-“ Yuuki’s face went beet red, hands moving to cover his face. Akira chuckled, taking Yuuki’s hand and looking him in the eye. Yuuki gave a small smile, chuckling softly.

“So, how did we get here?” Akira asked.

Yuuki recalled a car, shuffling up the stairs to his apartment and, at some point, Akira’s white tee coming off and Yuuki’s jeans long gone. After a moment of silence, the pair started to laugh. It was almost perfect; the hangover was pretty damn awful. Akira traced Yuuki’s collarbone with his fingers, feeling a slight shudder at his light touch.

For the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours, the space between the pair closed, syncing with each other’s movements.

Akira could afford to kill some time today.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i just wanted to repost this as a singular story bc i was not capable of continuing the book.  
> so voila  
> have this pair of dumb gays


End file.
